Special
by Girl with a Flower Crown
Summary: A prophecy. Five kits with golden eyes. Will the Clans fall, or arise from the ashes, even stronger than before? Submit your own character/cat (SYOC) closed, but you can read and/or submit regular characters. Rated T cuz I have just realized that this is a dark story.
1. Prologue

**AN: I'm making this a submit your own character/cat (SYOC) so there will be a form at the bottom if you're interested.**

 **Disclaimer: I believe that I am one person.**

oOo

 _"Five kits, born to vanquished light_

 _Five kits, born when day becomes night_

 _With these kits the Clans will fall_

 _With these kits comes change for all_

 _These kits, all fanged and clawed_

 _Can only be described as 'odd'_

 _Five kits, born to vanquished light_

 _Five kits, born when day becomes night."_

oOo

The moon covers the sun and the five Clans gasp.

In that moment, five kits slip on to a nest of moss.

In the next moment, the kits opened their eyes.

And in the next, there are five unconscious Medicine Cats on the ground in five nurseries, who fainted after seeing the kit's eyes.

The kit's golden, pupil-free, yet seeing, eyes.

oOo

 **So, these kits are yours to submit. I'm using the five original Clans, and not, like, OakClan and StormClan. DON'T USE OAKCLAN OR STORMCLAN, THEY WERE JUST EXAMPLES! Anyways, each of these kits are 'special' AKA they have superpowers. The form is down below, and feel free to submit as many cats as you want. I'm accepting the main characters (obviously), their littermates, parents, future mates, and any other cat, such as the leader or whoever.**

 **WARNING! Not all of the characters will make it to the end, so if you submit a deeply loved and cherished character and it dies, well, sorry but I gotta do it for the story, ya know?**

 **Also, I'm accepting PMs and reviews, but PMs are preferred.**

 **Review, even if it's not to submit a character!**

 **This form is an example, Hazelkit isn't actually a character.**

 **FORM: (I'll have one on my profile, too, for you to copy and paste!)**

 **Name: Hazelkit**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Oddity: (supapowa; does not apply for minor/major characters, only main ones!) Flying**

 **Clan: River**

 **Personality: Kind and gentle; very curious**

 **Appearance: Brown with green eyes**

 **Relationships: Gingerkit (sister), Yellowbud (mother), Stripeleaf (father), Nightkit (future mate)**

 **Does the Clan like them? Yes**

 **Do they know about the prophecy? No**

 **Strengths: Fishing, swimming**

 **Weaknesses: Climbing, fighting**

 **Likes: Eating fresh-kill with Gingerkit, relaxing in Greenleaf**

 **Dislikes: Leaf-bare, cold water**

 **If there's anything I forgot, add it! I want these to be as descriptive as possible.**


	2. Shadowkit

**AN: Hello!**

 **Thanks to everyone for all the support I have gotten. Shadow kit was brought to you by me, I guess, but she wouldn't be here if it weren't for Author196. So, um, thanks to her mostly.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I have not yet split off into different people.**

oOo

Shadowkit narrowed her eyes. Intruder!

Flicking her tail, she crept around the ledge that she was crouching on until she was directly above the warrior's back. Shadowkit dropped down, and the intruder promptly collapsed with an 'oof' and started wailing. "Ooow! Mama! Shadowkit hurt me, _again_!"

Shadowkit didn't even have time to jump off of Robinkit's back before her foster mother, Willowtuft, appeared next to her.

"You worm!" Willowtuft hissed. "This is the _fourth_ time that you've hurt my kit! No wonder your parents didn't want you." The last part was said so quietly that Shadowkit was the only one who could hear it.

Shadowkit hadn't _meant_ to injure Robinkit! She _had_ agreed to play with her, after all!

She looked down at her paws.

And it wasn't her fault that her parents never wanted a kit, either!

Suddenly, Shadowkit felt something heavy collide with her ear. It didn't hurt, but it made her head feel funny for a second.

Willowtuft howled in pain. _Correction,_ Shadowkit thought, _It didn't hurt **me.**_

Shadowkit looked up again, and her eyes met Willowtuft's green ones.

"Cursed kit!" She spat. "No _normal_ cat has golden eyes and a pelt as hard as rocks."

Shadowkit ran to the raging river that twisted through SkyClan's gorge. _Are my eyes really that odd?_

Reaching the edge of the riverbank, Shadowkit lowered her head down as if to drink.

Willowtuft was right! _What is wrong with my eyes?_

"And _this_ is for hurting me." Shadowkit heard a hiss, and then paws shoved her and she was plummeting towards the thundering river.

Cat-like, she managed to twist around in mid-air and sunk her claws into the first thing she could.

"Ow!" Robinkit hissed again, not wanting to draw attention to herself. "Let go! You're too heavy!"

But, alas, it was too late. Robinki was slowly sliding towards the river.

It seemed to happen in slow-motion.

Robinkit's wild eyes, Shadowkit's tail tip brushing the water, a small splash, masked by the white foam that appeared when rock and water clashed.

And two kits, whose feeble cries for help were heard by none.

oOo

 **Ooh, Shadowkit is in trouble.**

 **You'll have to wait at least four chapters before we get back to her, though! Hahahaha!**

 **Anyways, cliffhanger aside, did ya like it?**

 **Review, my lovelies!**

 **\- Girl with a Flower Crown xx (you can catch the kisses)**


	3. Cloudkit

**Hello, all you lovely people!**

 **I do read reviews, and I agree. The last chapter was very dark, and this one will be even more dark. So I have changed the story rating. It's T. Anyways, Cloudkit was created by ThatOneMicah, so thank you, but unfortunately I had to alter him a tiny bit, as my friend submitted a RiverClan OC.**

 **I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!**

 **Stay awesome!**

 **-Girl with a Flower Crown**

 **DISCLAIMER: I'm not even one of the Hunters. Not one.**

oOo

From the day he was born, Cloudkit heard voices. Voices inside of his head.

 _Ugh. That kit gives me the creeps._

 _Those eyes... Those eyes aren't normal._

 _What's wrong with him?_

With some help from his friend, Splashkit and his runt sister, Rainkit, he had eventually determined that these were the thoughts of other cats.

Speaking of whom, he was playing Hide with Splashkit and Rainkit, and was, as the name suggests, hiding. Hiding just outside the medicine den, to be exact. He had found a clump of thick grass near the entrance and was crouched there, waiting. Sure, it wasn't comfortable, but he wanted to win!

"Pebbleleaf, I need to speak with you. It's about the prophecy."

Cloudkit, whose hiding spot forced one of his ears to press against the Medicine Den's bramble-enforced walls in the most uncomfortable manner, heard Pebbleleaf's footsteps as he padded across the den.

"Yes, Minnowstar?"

 _Will he laugh at me? No, he can't, I'm the leader._

"Are you sure that the prophecy refers to Cloudkit?"

 _What?_

"Of course I'm sure. He was born to 'vanquished light', and his eyes 'can only be described as odd', after all."

 _Huh?_

"Yes, of course you're right. Thank you."

Cloudkit heard Minnowstar emerge into the sunlight and take a deep breath.

 _It's so dusty in there, I can't see how Pebbleleaf doesn't cough._

Minnowstar walked away, and suddenly the grass in front of Cloudkit parted and an excited white-and-gray-tabby face appeared.

"Found you!" Splashkit mewed. Behind her was Cloudkit's tiny sister, Rainkit, who was looking disappointed. CloudKit could tell that she wanted to win, and... What was this? She had picked, out of all the good hiding spots, the _Apprentice's Den to hide in_? Great StarClan, that was a bad idea!

Rainkit's pelt was white with gray patches, the exact same colour **(Yes, I'm Canadian)** as Cloudkit's, but the similarities ended there. Rainkit was a runt, whereas Cloudkit was big and muscled, and her soft green eyes were about as far as you could get from Cloudkit's golden ones.

"Guys, I need to tell you something," Cloudkit said.

"What is it?" Asked Splashkit.

"I... I heard Pebbleleaf and Minnowstar talking. They said something about a prophecy."

"Really? Rainkit inquired, looking up at Cloudkit.

"Yes, but that's not all," Cloudkit explained, looking down at his paws. " _I'm in this prophecy."_

He looked up again and saw pure shock. No sympathy, just surprise.

"Forget it." He said, walking away. They obviously didn't understand how much this meant to him.

Cloudkit trudged into a clearing surrounded by reeds, but still attached to the RiverClan camp.

 _Did you see his eyes today? They seemed to be glowing._

 _Creepy kit. I can't see how Splashkit likes him so much, she's so sweet!_

"Am I _really_ part of a prophecy?" Cloudkit wondered out loud.

Then the ground shook beneath his paws, and he fell on top of a sharp stone. A moment later, when it was still again, Cloudkit lifted himself up from the ground to find his shoulder bloody.

Suddenly Cloudkit looked up at the sky.

"You have no right to condemn me like this!" He hissed, malice lighting his eyes and in in voice. "StarClan has no right to condemn an innocent kit to a life of teasing and hardship!"

Cloudkit unsheathed his claws and raked them through the ground.

"What if I kill someone?" He mumbled feverishly, his eyes wide and spittle flying from his mouth."Will they listen to me if I kill the entire camp?"

oOo

 **Happy Cloudkit, sad Cloudkit, mentally disturbed Cloudkit.**

 **So... Yeah. Cloudkit is a little insane. Urm... You should probably know that I don't have an update schedule, I just write when I can and type it all up the next time I have nothing that I have to do. It's even worse now that I'm back at school.**

 **Good-by, my lovely readers!**


	4. Ravenkit

**AN: Thank you all so much for the support I've gotten! Ravenkit was made by DarkJeneral, so... Umm.. Yeah...**

 **Anyways, review!**

 **DISCLAIMER: One person wrote this story, and that person was me.**

oOo

"Will you play with us?"

Ravenkit was about to say, _no, I was actually just about to go and watch Gorsepaw and Burrowpaw train,_ but then she saw Snowkit's big blue eyes, and there was no way that she could refuse.

"Sure,"

Her response was met with a squeal of joy and a lick on the shoulder (Snowkit was too small to reach Ravenkit's head), which completely made up for not wanting to play in the first place.

"So, what are we playing?" Ravenkit asked. "Chase the Rabbit," Snowkit promptly replied. "Moorkit, Molekit, Sheepkit and Grasskit will play, too."

Ravenkit purred with amusement at the sight of her littermate, Moorkit, who was flexing his claws and obviously couldn't wait to get started. He was born to run, and complained every day about being _five_ moons old, not _six,_ and couldn't leave the WindClan camp.

"Who's doing what?" she asked Snowkit. "Moorkit, Molekit, Sheepkit, you and me are Rabbits," Snowkit explained. "Grasskit is Chaser."

Snowkit was bouncing around on her paws, and the sunlight streamed through her slightly muddy white pelt, making it seem as though she was glowing. Her enthusiasm was contagious, and Ravenkit felt a sudden rush of affection towards her sister.

The six kits lined up and Snowkit counted down. Three... Two... One... RUN!"

They all scattered, Moorkit undoubtedly being the fastest, and raced off in different directions. Ravenkit reached a clump of grasses and burrowed inside, cursing the way that her jet-black fur stood out against the brown and green fronds.

Suddenly, Grasskit's black-and-white face appeared right in front of hers. Their noses were almost touching, and Ravenkit held her breath as he opened his mouth to smell.

 _I do_ not _need him to smell the squirrel I ate this morning._

Grasskit then slid back out and yelled, "Moorkit! I've got you now!"

 _What in the name of StarClan just happened?_

oOo

"Ravenkit! Where are you?"

Ravenkit had been hiding for what felt like a moon before Snowkit called for her.

"You poked your heads in to my hiding spot _three times,_ " Ravenkit announced as she slipped out of the grass. "That's not very good chasing."

"Ravenkit!" Snowkit bounded over to her and jumped on Ravenkit's tail. "We were _so_ worried!"

Ravenkit flicked the tip of her tail and Snowkit batted at it with her paws, purring.

"I love the way it's white at the end." Snowkit rambled. "Hmm?" Ravenkit mewed. "Oh, I was talking about your tail. It's so pretty!"

All of the sudden, their peaceful moment was broken with two words, yowled with authority and power: "ThunderClan, attack!"

oOo

 **Cliffhangers are my specialty, don't ya think? Anyways, tune in next time to hear about what's going on in ThunderClan!**

 **Stay awesome!**

 **\- Girl with a Flower Crown xx**


	5. Darkkit

**AN: Wow, another update so soon? Yep!**

 **And I have a request for you! Yes, you! If/when you review, don't just talk about the characters! Find something about my writing that you love or think I could improve on, and tell me about it! Also, I would just like to point out that at the very moment of me writing these words, this story has 230 views. That's crazy! It has definitely gotten the most support out of all of my stories.**

 **Also, Darkkit and his family are created by ssjzohan, and the others characters by captaineko (Don't worry, Lizardkit is next!).**

Stay **awesome!**

 **\- Girl with a Flower Crown**

oOo

Darkkit was scared, and it wasn't just his everyday nervousness. His parents, Leaftail and Dustclaw, were away, fighting WindClan, so he was stuck with Silvershine and her three kits: Softkit, Floodkit and Talonkit.

"Can we go outside and play now?" Spottedkit, Darkkit's littermate asked.

" _Can we go out and play now?_ " Silvershine mocked, mimicking Spottedkit's whiny tone. "All right, you can play. Just don't expect me to help you if WindClan sends an attack patrol."

Spottedkit seemed to shrink into his black pelt, the colour almost identical to Darkkit's own fur, and Darkkit felt a wave of anger wash over him.

 _How_ dare _you tease my brother!_

However, his fury went as quickly as it came, and he was soon back to imagining what his world would be like without Leaftail or Dustclaw.

Darkkit shivered with fear at what this battle could bring, and huddled closer to Softkit and Spottedkit.

Although the other kits weren't going through the same terror as Darkkit and Spottedkit, they experienced a share if it, as their father, Narrowstar, had led the attack on WindClan.

"Wait, why _are_ we attacking WindClan?" Darkkit squeaked.

Silvershine made and exasperated noise. "Because WindClan has been stealing prey. Duh!"

Darkkit took a step back and felt his fur brush against Softkit's.

"Don't worry, I had forgotten, too," she breathed in his ear. Darkkit's heart lifted considerably, and he could feel the warm pressure of friendship in his chest, just as he could feel her warm fur pressed against his side.

Suddenly he perked his head up and stared through the Nursery's bramble walls. Bounding towards camp were the warm orange feline shapes that Darkkit had come to recognise as other cats.

"The patrol is back!" Darkkit crowed happily.

"Nonsense," Silvershine replied. "I can't even hear them."

At that moment, yells broke out through the ThunderClan camp.

"You're back!"

"Are you okay?"

"Did you win?"

Ugh, all the noise was giving Darkkit a headache.

Then, a dark brown head appeared in the Nursery entrance. "Oh, my precious kits! Are you okay?"

Darkkit scrambled over mossy nests and ran to Leaftail. "Mama!"

Darkkit and Spottedkit reached her at the same time, and Leaftail wrapped her tail around them while giving their ears gentle licks.

"Is Dustclaw safe?" Spottedkit asked.

For a second, Leaftail's dark eyes filled with worry. "Well, he took a nasty cut to the shoulder, but I'm sure that he'll back to normal in no time!" She said brightly.

"Mama, how bad is it really?" Darktail mewed.

"Well... He might have to retire early, but he'll be fine. Really." Leaftail added, seeing the sceptical expressions on her kits' faces.

Spottedkit opened his mouth to say something else, but all noise was drowned out by a wail from the clearing.

"Acornfoot won't wake up! Our Medicine Cat won't wake up!"

oOo

 **Do you think that Darkkit and Softkit will be mates? I'll set up a poll in my profile, so don't forget to vote. I'll take your thoughts into consideration!**

 **Review, my lovelies!**

 **\- Girl with a Flower Crown xx**


	6. Lizardkit

**AN: Ugh. I know, I know. It's been a while. I was busy. Good news is that this chapter is extra long, and I already have the next properly written. I say proper because I will have a chapter just to clarify things if you're confused before seeing Shadowkit again.**

 **Alright. Thanks to CaptainEko for Lizardkit and Flowerkit, Ponybird21 for Snowpaw, PurpleFrenchFryAmy (she's really cool) for Nightpaw, That one person (guest) for Pinekit, and I'm really sorry, I-really-hope-not, but I couldn't think of how to work Stormfall in. Next time, hopefully.**

 **Also, we're at 400 views! Crazy!**

 **PEACE OUT!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own, like, two Warriors books. I am not Erin Hunter. Also, I now realize that I didn't do this last chapter, so this counts for then, too.**

oOo

"What do we play _now_?" Flowerkit whined.

She, Lizardkit and Pinekit _had_ been playing Moss Ball (Pinekit's suggestion), but it had been taken away because they had been 'disturbing the Elders' according to Cracktooth, the most annoying cat in ShadowClan.

At that, Pinekit had gone back to the Nursery and her mother, Addernose. She had never had much courage, anyway.

Lizardkit was just as bored as Flowerkit, but she didn't want to be a fun-ruiner (like Cracktooth) and instead replied with, "How about we have something to eat?"

They both padded over to the fresh-kill pile and started rummaging around. "Look at this newt!" Lizardkit crowed. "His tongue is sticking out!"

Flowerkit purred with amusement, but then her eyes lit up. "I know what we can play!" she whispered. "We put Newt at the end of the camp and take turns hunting it!"

Lizardkit nodded in agreement **(do cats even nod?)** and picked the newt up in her jaws, then trotted to the other end of the clearing. She put the newt down and turned around.

Just as Lizardkit turned around, Snowpaw and Nightpaw trotted out of the apprentice's den and headed towards the warm pile of prey.

Lizardkit had often wondered how Snowpaw's sleek gray pelt made anyone think of the white, fluffy stuff, but Nightpaw's almost entirely jet-black fur was accurate.

The two were now huddled over the fresh-kill pile and their voices carried over to Lizardkit.

"Fox dung, there's no bird!" Snowpaw cursed.

"There's never any, mouse-brain!" Nightpaw teased. "Just because you were born in ThunderClan doesn't mean that you have to eat their prey!"

"I might not be, though." Snowpaw countered. There was no mistaking the hopeful tone in her voice. Even though she was only a kit, Lizardkit had heard about the day a ShadowClan patrol had found a lost kit, not even with it's eyes open, along the ThunderClan border and brought it back to camp.

Lizardkit looked down at her paws and yelped when she saw her usually brown-and-ginger fur dotted with gray. She had realized a while ago that just thinking about a cat, especially that cat's appearance, made her fur start to change colour, starting form her quickly willed herself back to normal and scurried back to Flowerkit, acting as though nothing had happened. No-one needed to know how messed up she really was.

"I'll go first!" Flowerkit squeaked. She crouched down and started inching towards the newt, trying to put each paw down softly but failing every time. However, part-way through, she seemed to give up, and bounded across the remainder of the clearing before flicking a paw at the newt and letting it fall on it's back into the dust on the ground.

"Why didn't you hunt it?" Lizardkit asked her sister.

"Hunting is stupid," was all she got back.

Lizardkit flicked her tail in annoyance and started to creep across the clearing. When she felt that the newt was close enough to her, she pounced and crushed the reptile's body beneath her claws, then scratched it with all of her might.

"Little kits don't kill," a raspy voice reminded her.

Lizardkit looked up at Mallowwhisker, the aging medicine cat, and puffed out her chest. "I'm not little; I become an apprentice in a moon!" she protested.

Elderly Mallowwhisker tilted his head up and purred with amusement, and old, creaky noise that suggested that it had been a while since it was last used. "Wasting food is outside of the Warrior Code, Lizardkit," Mallowwhisker gestured with his tail and the bloody, dusty newt splattered on the ground. "although I guess your whole birth is outside the Warrior Code."

 _What? He couldn't have_ possibly _guessed my secret!_

Lizardkit's mother, Littlepetal, had often tolf herself and Flowerkit that heir father was Narrowstar, leader of ThunderClan, and that he was soon coming to save them from their horrible lives.

How could Mallowwhisker have guessed?

oOo

 **Ponybird21, I had to change Snowpaw's birth Clan because I'm using the lake (as you will soon see) ans ShadowClan and WindClan don't share a border!**

 **Other than that, I hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you thought!**

 **\- Girl with a Flower Crown xx**


	7. List of all OCs (kinda boring tho)

**AN: I know this technically isn't allowed, but this chapter is just one big Author's Note. So, Ponybird21 (Snowpaw's creator) brought to my attention that you guys might not know which Clan each cat is from, so here's a list of all the Oc's (not mine tho) that have been introduced. I won't blame you if you don't even read this TBH cuz it's kinda boring.**

 **Shadowkit of SkyClan. Created by Author196. One of the main five, oddity is stone skin/ invulnerability. Last seen drowning in the river with Robinkit, her foster sister. Shadowkit was abandoned by her parents as a kit and fostered by Willowtuft.**

 **Cloudkit of RiverClan. Created by ThatOneMicah. One of the main five, oddity is mind reading. Cloudkit knows a little bit about the prophecy after eavesdropping on the Leader and Medicine Cat. Last seen going insane. His sister is Rainkit, and his best friend is Splashkit.**

 **Rainkit of RiverClan. Created by ThatOneMicah. Cloudkit's runt sister and friend of Splashkit.**

 **Splashkit of RiverClan. Created by my best friend who would appreciate it if I didn't use her real name. Best friend of Cloudkit and friend of Rainkit.**

 **Ravenkit of WindClan. Created by DarkJeneral. One of the main five, oddity is invisibility. Sister of Snowkit, Molekit and Moorkit. Friend of Sheepkit and Grasskit. Last seen under attack by ThunderClan. Loves her family.**

 **Snowkit of WindClan. Created by DarkJeneral. Sister of Ravenkit, Moorkit and Molekit. Friend of Sheepkit and Grasskit. Very sweet.**

 **Moorkit of WindClan. Created by DarkJeneral. Brother of Ravenkit, Snowkit and Molekit. Friend of Sheepkit and Grasskit.**

 **Molekit of WindClan. Created by DarkJeneral. Brother of Ravenkit, Snowkit and Moorkit. Friend of Sheepkit and Grasskit.**

 **Darkkit of ThunderClan. Created by ssjzohan. One of the main five, oddity is x-ray vision. Brother of Spottedkit, son of Leaftail and Dustclaw. Friend of Softkit, Talonkit and Floodkit. Last seen in the Nursery after ThunderClan's Medicine Cat, Acornfoot, had something happen (MWAHAHAHA). Shy and nervous.**

 **Spottedkit of ThunderClan. Created by ssjzohan. Brother of Darkkit and son of Leafttail and Dustclaw. Friend of Softkit, Talonkit and Floodkit.**

 **Leaftail of ThunderClan. Created by ssjzohan. Mother of Darkkit and Spottedkit and mate of Dustclaw.**

 **Dustclaw of ThunderClan. Created by ssjzohan. Father of Darkkit and Spottedkit and mate of Leaftail.**

 **Silvershine of ThunderClan. Created by CaptainEko. Mother of Softkit, Talonkit and Floodkit. Mate of Narrowstar. Very rude.**

 **Sofkit of ThunderClan. Created by CaptainEko. Sister of Floodkit and Talonkit. Daughter of Silvershine and Narrowstar. Half-sister of Lizardkit and Flowerkit. Friend of Darkkit and Spottedkit. Sweet and kind.**

 **Floodkit of ThunderClan. Created by CaptainEko. Brother of Softkit and Talonkit. Son of Silvershine and Narrowstar. Half-brother of Lizardkit and Flowerkit. Friend of Darkkit and Spottedkit.**

 **Talonkit of ThunderClan. Created by CaptainEko. Brother of Softkit and Floodkit. Son of Silvershine and Narrowstar. Half-brother of Lizardkit and Flowerkit. Friend of Darkkit and Spottedkit.**

 **Narrowstar of ThunderClan. Created by CaptainEko. Father of Softkit, Talonkit, Floodkit, Lizardkit and Flowerkit. mate of Silvershine and Littlepetal.**

 **Littlepetal of ShadowClan. Created by CaptainEko. Mother of Lizardkit and Flowerkit and (secret) mate of Narrowstar.**

 **Lizardkit of ShadowClan. Created by CaptainEko. One of the main five, oddity is ability to change appearance at will. Sister of Flowerkit, daughter of Littlepetal and Narrowstar and half-sister of Softkit, Talonkit and Floodkit.**

 **Flowerkit of ShadowClan. Created by CaptainEko. Sister of Lizardkit, daughter of Littlepetal and Narrowstar and half-sister of Softkit, Talonkit and Floodkit.**

 **Snowpaw of ShadowClan. Created by Ponybird21. Friend of Nightpaw. Was found along the ThunderClan border as a kit.**

 **Nightpaw of ShadowClan. Created by PurpleFrenchFryAmy. Friend of Snowpaw.**

 **So, um, yeah. Any other characters were created by me. Have a good day!**

 **\- Girl with a Flower Crown xx**

 **Oh, and, um, the Clans and anything else you recognise belong to the Erin Hunter team. See ya!**


	8. Drowning

**AN: Hey y'all! Shadowkit's second chapter is finally here, and the title is kinda scary! Yay!**

 **There are, like, no new OCs in this chapter (unless you count... never mind), so there's no list today.**

 **See you at the end!**

 **\- Girl with a Flower Crown xx**

 **DISCLAIMER: me is one person**

oOo

Shadowkit couldn't tell up from down or water from rock. All she knew was that her vision was black, her chest felt as though it held a thousand pebbles and she was drowning. How fabulous.

Shadowkit usually _liked_ water, and she had been given a little swimming lesson (like all SkyClan cats) just in case she ever fell into the river, but that in no way had prepared her for _this,_ this torrent of liquid as hard as the rocks lining it, this horrible battle in which she tried - and failed - to get her head above the water. In other words, she was not exactly having a good time.

Suddenly, her eyes filled with silvery light, and a pretty tabby she-cat stepped out of the brightness. "Come with me," she mewed.

Shadowkit was led through a beautiful grassy meadow, where butterflies circled around her head lazily, allowing her to bat at them with her paws, and into an oak forest with birds singing in trees and sunlight filtering through high-arching branches.

A gray tom padded out from behind a trunk and meowed gruffly: "It is not her time. Take her back."

The she-cat faltered and mewed back, obviously confused. "But... She-"

"No," the gray tom sat down, blocking their path. "She still has a job to do. Take her back."

Shadowkit stepped forward. "But I like it here! Why can't I stay?"

The tom's eyes twinkled. "All in time, little one. I fear that we'll meet again someday, but not today. Now go."

The tabby unhappily beckoned to Shadowkit with her tail and Shadowkit bounded behind her.

Shadowkit's silvery vision faded, and she found herself retching on a sandy beach with a wide expanse of water stretching out before her.

Once her belly had settled and there was no pain in neither her head nor chest, Shadowkit got up onto her paws and looked around at her surroundings.

Behind her were the rolling fields of the moor, to her left and right were marshes, including the river in which Shadowkit guessed she came from, and a forest, not unlike the one featured in her dream, and if she focused hard enough, she could see a forest of pine trees on the other side of the water.

Shadowkit's mind buzzed with questions. Where was Robinkit? What did her dream mean? Who were the cats in her vision, and what did the gray tom mean when he said that she 'still had a job to do'? Most importantly, where was she?

Suddenly, a group of cats bounded over a hill and ran down to Shadowkit.

"Who are you?" A dark brown she-cat asked.

"I'm Shadowkit," Shadowkit mewed, trying to keep her voice from shaking. "Where am I?"

The cats all looked at each other. "Why, you're in WindClan, of course!"

oOo

 **I felt like Shadowkit and Ravenkit would be really close friends when the five got together, so naturally WindClan is the Clan that Shadowkit landed in. Although, I keep getting the two's names confused, so having them in the same place will make it even harder!**

 **When/if you review, try to interpret Shadowkit's vision thing, and answer this question: do you think Shadowkit and Ravenkit would be friends, or is it just me?**

 **Also, props to you if you think of a logical way Robinkit could be found. Right now, she's dead in my mind, but if your idea makes sense I'll use it!**

 **\- Girl with a Flower Crown xx**


	9. Just a Little Bit Insane

**AN: I bet that from the title alone you already know that this chapter is about Cloudkit. Well, you're right! It is! The writing style I used in this chapter is a bit different (not on purpose, the words just came on to the paper in a way that's slightly different from the other chapters.**

 **Anyways, there aren't really any new OCs to introduce. I mean, I guess there's Splashkit's mother, but she was made by my best friend who doesn't have an account on here, sooo...**

 **I hope you enjoy reading the chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot of this story. Not the Clans. Erin Hunter owns those.**

oOo

"CloudKit?" A white-and-gray-tabby head poked through the clattering reeds, then froze when she saw the horrifying, insane mess of her best friend in front of her.

Upon hearing Splashkit's concerned voice, the tiny little bit of good inside Cloudkit that was previously being squashed by a writhing mass of darkness **(wow am I feeling poetic today)** grew in size and returned the light and life to his dull golden eyes.

"Are you - are you feeling alright?"

Cloudkit could see that Splashkit immediately regretted her (lame) choice of words from her sheepish expression and the way she shifted her weight from one paw to another. Of course he wasn't alright! A few seconds ago he had been prepared to wipe RiverClan out! But instead of voicing his thoughts, Cloudkit muttered "I'm fine," and sat down dejectedly. What kind of Warrior went insane at the thought of being in a prophecy? What kind of Warrior was ready to betray his Clan at a moment's notice? None, except Cloudkit.

 _Maybe I'm not cut out to be a warrior, after all._

"What are you thinking about?" Asked Splashkit, tilting her head to one side.

"Hmm?" Mewed CloudKit distractedly.

"Oh, come on! I'm only a day or two younger than you - we've known each other for most of our lives. I know what you're 'thinking face' looks like, Cloudkit!"

"I guess," CloudKit muttered sheepishly. "I was just wondering - am I really cut out to be a Warri-"

"Of course you a-"

"No, Splashkit, _listen to me_!" Cloudkit's chest was heaving and Splashkit could see that he was almost at his breaking point. "Being in a prophecy will ruin your life," A kit of five moons seemed to speak with wisdom far beyond his years. " _You_ hate me now that you know I'm different." Too late, Cloudkit remembered that he was supposed to be mad at her. However, before he could pretend that he'd been angry the entire time, Splashkit stepped over to him and twined her tail in his.

"I was never mad," she muttered with hurt in her voice. "I was just too shocked to speak, and then you ran away before I could think of what to say!"

Relief, relief stronger than any he had ever felt before swamped Cloudkit. It was all he could do not to collapse in the marshy ground from his weak knees.

His best friend didn't hate him! Yippee!

"Splashkit, dear! Where are you?" Oakbranch stepped through the reeds and narrowed her eyes at Cloudkit and Splashkit's twined tails.

Oakbranch had never much liked their blossoming friendship; she would have preferred her daughter's favourite play mate to have been Rainkit, but alas, Splashkit found Cloudkit more fun to be around.

"Yes, mother?" Splashkit snapped to attention, quickly untangling her tail from Cloudkit's and looking into the moss-green eyes that she had inherited.

"The last hunting patrol brought back your favourite fish - those small silver ones - and I thought that you might want some." Oakbranch's tone left no room for argument, so Splashkit nodded and dutifully followed her mother, leaving Cloudkit sitting by himself and listening to the wind blow through the reeds surrounding him.

His shoulder felt warm, and was covered in blood when he looked down at it. _Oh, right,_ he thought, glanging at the sharp stone on which some of the red, sticky stuff shone.

Cloudkit didn't want to leave the clearing where instead of thoughts, the reed's song echoed in his mind, but he braced himself and stepped out, into the torrent of voices once more.

oOo

 **I couldn't think of where to end then chapter. Did it sound as though I was rambling? I was originally going to stop it after Splashkit left, but then I realized that I had missed some vital points, his bloody shoulder and his mind reading, so I had to carry on.**

 **I ship Cloudsplash. Can you tell?**

 **Last night I was looking at the map of the Lake so I could understand the setting in this story better, and I saw that it was the new version of the map. Along the side, the little cat heads with different designs in them to symbolize the Clans were pointed, not square. If you understand what I'm saying, tell me in a review or PM me and tell me which one you prefer. For me, it would have to be the old designs. They're easier to draw, too.**

 **Anyways, I've probably wasted your time for way too long, so Imma go now.**

 **\- Girl with a Flower Crown xx**


	10. Visitor

**AN: Hi! I seem to do better at updating on weekends. I guess I have more time, so it makes sense...**

 **I got a new notebook a couple days ago. Is it just me, or are you guys strangely obsessed with pretty notebooks, too? Probably just me.**

 **My friend helped me work out details for the plot of this story, so I know what's gong to go on now. Yeah... I didn't actually have a plot before...**

 **DISCLAIMER: Jeez, I'm not Erin Hunter, okay?**

oOo

"Can I help?" Ravenkit asked her mother, Harefoot. "No, dear," was the reply. "You'll just get underfoot and in the way."

WindClan was trying to fix itself after the horrible battle with ThunderClan, ended only after Lilacstar promised that ThunderClan could have three extra fox-lengths of territory to make up for the "stolen prey". As if WindClan would eat fluff and feathers! Yeuch!

ThunderClan had taken the lives of two noble WindClan Warriors, and Ravenkit had promised herself that she would hate ThunderClan and all cats who resided there for as long as she lived (she didn't think that StarClan cats held grudges).

Lain in the camp were the bodies of Marshclaw and Heatherheart. Marshclaw had been on guard when ThunderClan attacked, which was why WindClan was totally unprepared. Ravenkit had especially liked the funny tom who occasionally stopped by to see what it was that the kits were playing _now_ , and had been secretly hoping that she would be his apprentice when the time came.

Heatherheart was Ravenkit's father, Fleetfur's littermate, and therefore kin. She had been the one to show Ravenkit how to get the most speed when you run while out (it took a lot of meetings with Lilacstar to allow _that_ to happen), and gave her Badger Rides whenever she got the chance. Ravenkit would miss both cats dreadfully.

The fresh-kill pile was slowly but surely being restocked, and Ravenkit was just about to sink her teeth into the rabbit leg that she was sharing with Snowkit when Swiftfoot's patrol came back to camp, a black she-kit trailing along in the back.

Ravenkit frowned, but before she could go over and speak to this new kit, Swiftfoot beckoned it over to Lilacstar's den.

Ravenkit turned to Snowkit, who was nibbling away at the rabbit. "Did you see that? There seemed to be something familiar about that kit, but I can't quite place my paw on it..." Snowkit swallowed her food with a _gulp_ and purred with amuesment. "There _is_ something familiar about that kit! Her eyes are the same as yours!"

Ravenkit flicked her tail in surprise. Her eyes made her different from other cats; she had accepted that a _long_ time ago. So how was it possible that this kit was different, too?

Ravenkit waited, staring at Lilacstar's den. She saw the WindClan Medicine Cat, Mossbreeze go inside and come back out, this time with the golden-eyed kit. She looked troubled, and Ravenkit was surprised when Mossbreeze immediately turned to where she was sitting, a rabbit bone beneath her paws.

"I need to speak with you," Mossbreeze meowed. She was shaking a little, like a leaf, but her voice was calm.

Ravenkit could feel the sand beneath her paws as she trotted across camp, but as soon as she stepped into the cool Medicine Den it changed to smooth stone.

Ravenkit turned her head to look at the other kit and gave her a reassuring smile. No doubt, if she was even half as nervous as Ravenkit was she needed it.

Mossbreeze stopped and turned around to face them. "There's no easy way to tell you this," she began. "Ravenkit, you're in a prophecy," Ravenkit opened her mouth to protest, but Mossbreeze held her tail in the air for silence. "And I think Shadowkit here is, too."

oOo

 **What did you think? I didn't really give them time to talk, but I will soon! So... Ravenkit was eventually going to be told by her Medicine Cat that she was part of a prophecy, and since Shadowkit arrived with the same golden eyes, Mossbreeze thought that it would make sense to tell both of them.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **\- Girl with a Flower Crown xx**

 **Ps. I'm working on the next chapter right now. It should be up soon!**


	11. Escape Artist

**AN: Cool name, right? I bet that you're at least a tiny bit confused about who this chapter is about. I'm actually at a house that** ** _owns a computer_** **for once, so I'll probably have another chapter up tomorrow at around this time. No promises, though!**

 **Thanks to I-really-hope-not for Stormfall (Yes, I finally used her!) and both Ponybird21 and PurpleFrenchFryAmy for Snowpaw and Nightpaw's respective mentors. Sorry, PurpleFrenchFryAmy, but I had to change Moontalon's namea bit, as Snowpaw's mentor's name also begins with the prefix 'Moon'.**

 **See you at the bottom!**

oOo

Lizardkit's mind was reeling. Her greatest secret, discovered? It couldn't be! "Are you okay?" Flowerkit asked, concern in her voice.

"Yeah, 'm' fine," Lizarkit replied.

"Are you sure?" Flowerkit pressed. "I think you need to lie down."

Before Lizardkit could protest, Flowerkit had pressed herself against her sister's side and was firmly guiding her towards the Nursery. Lizardkit stifled a yawn, realizing that, in fact, she _was_ tired.

After more yawns and several "good night"'s, Lizardkit was starting to doze off. Suddenly, a thought struck her like lightning. She could go to ThunderClan and ask her father for help! She pricked her ears up and heard Flowerkit's snoring. Lizardkit already knew that her mother, Littlepetal, was out on patrol, and both Pinekit and Addernose were outside.

Lizardkit slipped out of the Nursery and into the hot sun. Greenleaf was upon the Clans, although only a pawful of moons ago there was frost on the ground.

As she stood, looking at all the ways out of camp, Lizardkit realized that her stomach was rumbling. She trotted over to the fresh-kill pile and selected a big, juicy-looking rat. She sunk her teeth into it, devouring the rodent in a couple of bites. Lizardkit could smell something sickly-sweet, but the rat tasted just fine. Delicious, in fact.

 _It's probably just flowers or something._

Lizardkit gazed around the seemingly-impenetrable bramble-enfored walls surrounding ShadowClan's camp, a clearing in which pine trees towered over from all sides and the brown earth was springy underfoot. The only way out was through the main entrance, but no-one was on guard duty, as it was the middle of the day and cats were milling about everywhere.

 _I just have to be careful. Very,_ very _careful._

Lizardkit padded nonchalantly in the direction of her way out. When she felt she was close enough, she stopped and looked around furtively, then scrambled through the gap.

Breathing heavily, she poked her head out of a bush of the other side of the wall! She had made it! She was out of camp!

Suddenly, a thought dawned on her. _Which direction was ThunderClan in_?

 _I guess I'll just have to wander around._

Lizardkit followed the sound of voices and came across Snowpaw and Nightpaw battle training together. The two apprentices weren't sisters, but they might as well have been; they were as close and inseparable as Lizardkit and Flowerkit.

Nightpaw's mentor, Talonmoon, was sick and in the Medicine Den, recovering from a nasty wound to the leg, and so Stormfall was filling in for him. "Tuck your tail in!" the Deputy instructed Snowpaw, as Moonclaw, Snowpaw's mentor watched from the side. "Nightpaw, put some more force into your blows! We're not picking daisies!"

"I actually find daisies quite hard to pick, they're so sma-" Nightpaw countered.

"By StarClan, _be quiet_ for a moment, PLEASE!" Stormfall

Lizardkit crept past the others and continued past them. The watery scent that had been ever-present even inside of camp was getting fainter, so Lizardkit assumed that it meant she was going in the right direction.

 _Which Clan has the most rivers, again? Oh, right, RiverClan. Duh!_

After walking for what felt like forever, Lizardkit reached a boulder with strong odours wafting off of it. One side - the side that Lizardkit was standing on - smelled like home, and the other like mulch and damp wood. It didn't smell _bad,_ exactly, but familiar and yet unfamiliar at the same time.

With confidence, Lizardkit stepped over the border and kept walking.

After a while, she came across a ThunderClan patrol. "What do you want?" a ginger tabby tom growled at her.

"I'm here to see my father," Lizardkit replied, her chin tilted upwards and a strong expression on her face, the kind of look that usually goes with the words 'sorry not sorry'. "My father Narrowstar, leader of ThunderClan."

oOo

 **Did you like it? My favourite part was probably the conversation between Nightpaw and Stormfall. It wasn't originally written in my notebook like that, but I had the idea while I was typing it up and it was just too perfect!**

 **Have a good day!**

 **\- Girl with a Flower Crown xx**


	12. Of Sickness and Sorrel

**AN: So the name of this chapter might not really fit, because I came up with it weeks before writing this chapter. Ah, well. It makes enough sense that I'll keep it. So... Darkkit and Lizardkit meet in this chapter. I think that they're** ** _adorable._** **In their own way, of course.**

 **DISCLAIMER: If I owned the Warriors series,** ** _so_** **many things would be different.**

oOo

Darkkit was asleep, nestled right beside Spottedkit, when a commotion in the clearing outside made his eyelids flutter open. "What is it?" He mewed sleepily.

"I'm not sure," replied Leaftail. "I'll go and check," she slid out of the nest, leaving behind a warm patch of moss that Darkkit immediately crawled to. A few moments later she poked her head in through the entrance and meowed, "It's just a lost kit. You can go out and talk to her, if you want."

Darkkit was about to refuse - talking to strangers made him nervous - when Spottedkit said, "Sure, we can talk to her. Come on, Darkkit!" and jumped out of their nest. Darkkit sighed and scrambled out after him.

The sunlight hit Darkkit like a ton of stones. Squinting, he looked across camp and made eye contact with another kit... another kit with his eyes? Shaking his head, Darkkit headed towards her.

"Hi," he awkwardly started.

"Hello," the she-kit mewed back. "I'm Lizardkit, daughter of Narrowstar and Littlepetal. And you are?" Her voice was cool; not unfriendly but not welcoming, either, and her golden gaze was cold and calculating, sizing him up as though she were twelve moons his elder with battle experience to share, although she couldn't have been much older than Darkkit.

And what was this about being Narrowstar's daughter? Softkit was Narrowstar's pride and joy; everybody knew that.

"You're not Softkit," he mewed.

"No, I'm Lizardkit, I just told you so. I don't know of this 'Softkit' you speak of," Lizardkit replied, looking as though she was exteremely done with dealing with stupidity that day.

"Softkit is Narrowstar's daughter. He also has two sons - Talonkit and Floodkit, and his mate is Silvershine, not Littlepetal." Darkkit offered.

Lizardkit looked at him in horror. "You mean- you mean Narrowstar has _other_ kits? Not just Flowerkit and I?"

Darkkit's response was on the tip of his tongue when Acornfoot came stumbling out of the Medicine Den. Her eyes immediately locked in on Lizardkit, taking in her golden orbs and her pelt that seemed to change colour slightly every second, and the Medicine Cat looked ready to collapse again.

"Who's _that_?" Lizardkit inquired, staring impolitely at Acornfoot's unkempt fur and tired eyes.

"That's Acornfoot, out Medicine Cat. She's... having a rough day," Darkkit mewed evasively.

The mangy she-cat made a beeline towards them and stopped in front of Darkkit.

"I need an apprentice. Fast. You look ready. Come with me." Her voice was brisk and sharp as she turned around, beckoning Darkkit with her tail.

 _That's a lie. I'm just the first kit she saw._

"But I'm not even six moons old!" Darkkit protested.

"You're the oldest out of all the kits," Acornfoot reminded him. "And Medicine Cats don't fight. The rule was only put in place because she-cats were too afraid of their kits getting hurt. Bah!"

Darkkit was taken aback at the Medicine cat's disregard for the Warrior Code, but he followed her inside of the Den.

"Your Apprentice Ceremony will be at sundown," the she-cat stated.

 _Oh, StarClan, what's going on?_

oOo

 **Yeah... Um, buh-bye Darkit X Softkit. That didn't work out, but at least they can still be friends, right?**

 **I hope each and every one of you has a good day! Review!**

 **\- Girl with a Flower Crown xx**


	13. Half Moon: The Medicine Cats Talk

**AN: So, this chapter is written a little differently, and the next chapter will be, too. It's so that you can get a little more info on... Well, I'll just shut up now.**

 **Also, I would just like to point out that when I first started this story the review average was five or six. Now the average is two at best. Reviews mean a lot to me, and so I would really appreciate it if you left one. I don't want to seem like I'm forcing you to leave a review, just... If there's something you want to say, say it!**

 **I'm sorry if that bothered you and made it seem as though I'm trying to force you to do something. I'm not, I just like having feedback to make this story the best it can be.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I doubt a small fangirl would be a part of the Erin Hunter team.**

oOo

"Argh, my old bones shouldn't have to make this walk," Mallowwhisker grumbled.

"According to you, your 'old bones' shouldn't have to do _anything_!" Mossbreeze teased.

Mallowwhisker cracked a grin. "I guess so, but you'll feel the same way when you're old and frail like me."

"I'll _never_ be old and frail! And although I can't argue with the fact that you're old, I _can_ protest that you're not frail!" Mossbreeze retorted. "It looks like the others are waiting for us," she gestured with her tail towards Acornfoot, Pebbleleaf and Brookpaw's silhouettes waiting for them just ahead of ShadowClan and WindClan's Medicine Cats.

"Wait...who's that standing next to Acornfoot?" Mallowwhisker creaked.

As the light shifted, it was obvious that the usually-pretty brown-and-gray she-cat was having a rough time. Her fur was matted and looked as though it had been a while since it was last washed, and the bright green eyes that so often had gleamed with excitement had become dull and glazed. At the ThunderClan Medicine Cat's shoulder was a small black cat, barely out of kithood. He looked nervous - anxious, even - to be standing there, his head at the shoulder of a cat who looked as though she could snap at any moment.

Pebbleleaf's pale gray fur glowed in the moonlight, making him look as though he was a cat of StarClan. He was chatting amiably with his apprentice, a light ginger she-cat by the name of Brookpaw. Brookpaw had been a hard-working apprentice for just over five moons and was almost ready to have her full name.

"Who's this?" Mossbreeze gestured with her tail to the cat standing with Acornfoot as she and Mallowwhisker clambered towards the other Medicine Cats.

"This is Darkpaw," Acornfoot replied. Darkpaw nodded, looking as though one simple movement had cost him a lot of bravery. Acornfoot turned to him. "How about you go talk with Brookpaw over there? You can learn a lot from cats of other Clans."

The two apprentices walked over to a patch of grass and sat down, Brookpaw awkwardly trying to start a conversation with the unresponsive Darkpaw.l

"StarClan sent me another vision," Acornfoot started in a low voice. "I'm not allowed to tell any cat what they told me - not even you all - but you'll be visited soon, and told the same message as me."

Mossbreeze's eyes widened as she realized: "Isn't Darkpaw part of the prophecy?"

"Yes, I believe so," Acornfoot answered. "What are the names of the prophecy members in your Clans, again?"

"Cloudpaw. He's a strange little fellow..." Pebbleleaf replied immediately.

"Lizardpaw, I believe, although Flowerpaw could be ShadowClan's representative. However, Lizardpaw's golden eyes seem more 'odd' than Flowerpaw's yellow-green ones." Mallowwhisker meowed indifferently.

"Well...Ravenpaw at first, but another cat with golden eyes washed up on our area of the lake, claiming to be from 'SkyClan." Mossbreeze mewed.

"What's that?" Mallowwhisker asked.

"No idea," was Mossbreeze's answer.

"And we are not telling them that they are part of a prophecy, am I correct?" Pebbleleaf inquired.

"Correct," Mallowwhisker meowed.

"I believe so," Acornfoot replied.

"Ummm..." Mossbreeze muttered, looking down at her paws. "I may or may not have told two of them?"

"Oh, dear."

oOo

 **I haven't read the third book onward of the 'Vision of Shadows' arc, and I don't plan on reading any, so some of the things I write may not be canon-compliant. I love Warriors and all, but I just think it's gone on for way too long now. It should've ended when they won the battle against the Dark Forest, in my opinion.**

 **I'm so excited for Halloween! It's my favourite holiday; I love it so much! Are you dressing up? I am! I'm going as Annabeth Chase. She's a book character from Rick Riordan's 'Percy Jackson' series.**

 **Review, please!**

 **\- Girl with a Flower Crown xx**


	14. Full Moon: the Clans Ready

**AN: This chapter is a lot longer than usual! I'm really proud of it, although I'm sorry that it came out a bit late. I'm really excited to write the next chapter, as we'll have different character's POVs!**

 **Goldeneyes and One-Fang were created by Ponybird21, and Shadowclaw was made by PurpleFrenchFryAmy. See you at the end!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from the original Warriors series.**

oOo

Cloudpaw and Splashpaw both stared at the river, utterly focused.

"Aha!" Splashpaw's gray-and-white paw darted out, quick as lightning, and scattered silver droplets all over Cloudpaw.

"Hey!" He protested, although a smile was on his face.

"Sorry!" Splashpaw apologized, turning her head to the side and quickly biting the throat of the flopping fish that she had scooped up with her paw. "But isn't this a good catch?"

"It's an excellent catch," Cloudpaw admitted. "I just don't like getting unevenly wet. I'm fine with swimming, but rain isn't my thing."

"I understand," Splashpaw sympathized. "I like swimming more than rain, too."

Goldeneyes slid through the reed's behind Cloudpaw, stopping when he saw Splashpaw's catch.

"Good job, Splashpaw," the brown RiverClan Warrior praised, padding closer towards her. "I'll ask Minnowstar if you can go to the Gathering tonight."

Splashpaw subtly tried to inch away from Goldeneyes. Cloudpaw knew that Splashpaw was disappointed with who her mentor was. Goldeneyes wasn't ready for an apprentice, and Splashpaw resented the Warrior's stubbornness.

Cloudpaw's own mentor emerged from the reeds. "Have you caught anything special, Cloudpaw?" Otterstorm asked. The pale brown tabby she-cat stopped and stared in disappointment at Cloudpaw's small pile of tiny silver fish. "Oh, well," she sighed, "I guess _you_ won't be going to the Gathering."

oOo

"All done!" Ravenpaw cried as she looked at Shadowpaw, who gave a small sigh of relief.

"Thanks. You two have been a big help," Robinwing meowed. The cream tabby she-cat stretched. "Those pesky ticks won't come near me now!"

Shadowpaw caught her friend's eye and suppressed a smile before following Ravenpaw out of the Elder's Den.

The two apprentices bounded across the clearing and erupted into fits of giggles.

"Great StarClan, I thought we were going to die in there!" Ravenpaw mewed.

"Yeah, I thought we'd be stuck there until our muzzles turned as gray as Robinwing's!" Shadowpaw added.

The two started laughing again. They were both fond of Robinwing - making sure that the Clan's only Elder was comfortable was a big job! - but her eccentricities still made them laugh.

Ravenpaw and Shadowpaw had been told in the morning that they would both be going to the Gathering, and the two had been obsessing over it since. They were so excited to meet cats from different Clans, although Ravenpaw made it very clear that she would not be talking to any ThunderClan cats.

oOo

"I'll miss you!" Lizardpaw knew that she had told Flowerpaw the same thing a kajillion times, but she still couldn't get over the fact that Flowerpaw was going to the Gathering. Alone. Without her.

"Patrol, line up!" Stormfall called from ShadowClan's camp entrance, the same entrance that two ThunderClan Warriors had escorted Lizardpaw through just less than a moon ago.

 _I hope that Flowerpaw finds Darkpaw. She should; I told her what he looks like._

Flowerpaw licked Lizardpaw's cheek, then scampered off to join her mentor, Rowansquirrel, in line.

Lizardpaw noticed that both Snowpaw and Nightpaw were lined up, along with their mentors, Nightpaw's brother Shadowclaw and the Elder One-fang, who was the mother of Snowpaw's mentor, Moonclaw.

"Bye!" Lizardpaw called as Flowerpaw left.

oOo

"Are you nervous?" Acornfoot asked from beside Darkpaw. Darkpaw just nodded, too breathless to say anything. Narrowstar had set the Clan's pace at a speed much higher than Darkpaw's liking, and it was a struggle to keep up.

"It's not far," Acornfoot reassured him. "Just across that tree over there." She pointed with her tail to a fallen log and Darkpaw's eyes widened.

"I'll have to cross _that_?" He wheezed incredulously. Acornfoot nodded.

 _I didn't realize that I would be crossing slippery tree-bridges!_

"I'll go first," Acornfoot told him when they came to the bridge. Darkpaw waited for her to cross, nervously lashing his tail when she reached the end and beckoned for him to come across.

Darkpaw held his breath, his tail stick-straight as he crept along the log with his belly pressed against the damp wood. He gave a sigh of relief when he jumped down and onto the firm ground of the island.

Narrowstar led ThundeClan along a well-trodden path until they were standing at the edge of a dip.

"Let's go!"

Darkpaw rushed down the hill and into the throng of cats.

oOo

 **Did you like it? I'm so excited for the next chapter!**

 **Review!**

 **\- Girl with a Flower Crown xx**


	15. Full Moon: the Clans Gather (Part One)

**AN: You may notice that this chapter has 'Part One' in the title. That's because while I was writing, I wrote the same length as I normally do in two out of the eight POVs that I wanted to write. I realised that if I wrote all eight, it would take me another week to write all of them, and the chapter would be** ** _way_** **too long in comparison to the other chapters.** **I have decided to make the Gathering two chapters long, both chapters still longer than regular chapters.**

 **On a completely different note, Guest submitted Hollypaw, Jaypaw and Moonpaw, so thanks, Guest!**

 **I want to add that we're at over 1,000 views. That's crazy! If you have supported me and left a nice, encouraging review, or helped me out through a PM,** ** _thanks so much_** **! I'm sending you a** ** _huge_** **virtual hug right now. Can you feel it? I love you all** ** _so_** **much.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I'm not sure the Erins were ever this happy about a book, even if over 1,000 people bought it!**

oOo

Gatherings always made Snowpaw nervous. Maybe it was the closeness of the cats all packed into the relatively big clearing, or maybe it was the knowledge that _any she-cat could be her mother._

Snowpaw had never been wanted by her biological mother, nor did she want to be. Nightpaw's mother had taken her in and that's all she'd ever need in terms of family. She just wanted to _know_ who her real parents were, possibly so that she could claw them until they were screaming for mercy. Snowpaw was usually a very gentle cat, but thinking about being abandoned by a mother who knew perfectly well what she was doing made her angry.

 _Please, StarClan, let me know who they are._

Snowpaw knew that she was very lucky that Nightpaw was just a few days older than her and therefore both get adoptive sister and best friend, but Snowpaw wondered if her real mother had anything to do with the words spinning around in her head...

In Snowpaw's dream, she had come across a group of cats with stars at their paws muttering something in low voices - Snowpaw caught the word 'odd' - before they lifted their heads to the sky and started chanting:

" _Accompanied by those with unusual eyes,_

 _Snow disguises a web full of dark lies,_

 _Night argues against cold, cold stars,_

 _Helping to Splash away cold hearts."_

For a brief moment, Snowpaw could've sworn that another cat, hiding in bushes across from Snowpaw, had looked over at her with moss-green eyes, but then Snowpaw woke up because of Nightpaw sleep-kicking her in the back a few times (thanks, Nightpaw).

"Smowpaw! There you are!" Snowpaw turned around and almost bonked noses with a pure black she-cat. "I've been looking for you all over!" Hollypaw cried.

Snowpaw had known the RiverClan apprentice since their shared first gathering, when she and Nightpaw had discovered a trio of newly-made RiverClan apprentices and instantly became friends.

Hollypaw wasn't exactly the nicest at first, but she became sweeter and sweeter the more Snowpaw got to know her.

"I'd like you to meet someone!" Hollypaw gushed, moving to the side and revealing a small gray-and-white tabby she-cat. "This is Splashpaw!"

Snowpaw's eyes widened. It was the same cat as from her dream.

oOo

"Darkpaw!" Flower paw called out to the Gathering at large. "Darkpaw, where are you?" Darkpaw didn't step forward, but a few Elders that were sharing tongues gave her a dirty look.

 _Oops. I guess I'm not supposed to yell at a Gathering._

Lizardpaw had given her clear instructions: _Find Darkpaw - I already told you what he looks like - and tell him that I said hi._

It seemed easy enough at the time, but now Flowerpaw was stuck between crowds of cats and awed by the sheer vastness of the clearing.

She decided that she would try to find the Medicine Cats. Lizardpaw didn't know whether Darkpaw had become a Medicine. At apprentice - she said that he seemed pretty confused at the time - but Flowerpaw figured that it was worth a shot.

She was lost in the crowd when a black tom tapped her on the shoulder with his tail.

"Umm... By any chance, do you know if Lizardpaw is at the Gathering today?" He mumbled.

"Are you... Darkpaw?" Flowerpaw responded uncertainly.

The tom nodded. And I know that _you're_ not Lizardpaw, although you look an awful lot like her. But then how did you know who I am?"

"I'm Lizardpaw's sister," Flowerpaw explained. "My name is Flowerpaw. Lizardpaw told me to find you."

Darkpaw's cheeks reddened and his ears flattened against his head. "She did?" He muttered unbelievingly.

"Yup!" Flowerpaw meowed with a small smirk.

"Darkpaw, stop flirting and get your butt over here!" A light ginger she-cat hollered.

"I gotta go," Darkpaw mewed, ducking his head in embarrassment. "See you later."

Flowerpaw just stood there as he ran toward the cat who had called him.

oOo

Splashpaw was confused. She wasn't special - Cloudpaw was the special one - but the night before, she had heard something that sound awfully like a prophecy. And now the cat she'd seen in her dream was standing right in front of her. Snowpaw, she remembered Hollypaw calling her.

It was clear that Snowpaw recognised _her,_ as well. The gray she-cat stood looking at Splashpaw with her jaw hanging and a mildly horrified expression on her face.

" _Snow disguises a web full of dark lies..."_ A small voice in Splashpaw's head said in a low voice.

 _Shut up,_ Splashpaw thought back.

"Splashpaw, this is Snowpaw. She's really nice!" Hollypaw meowed.

Snowpaw ducked her head and Splashpaw gave her a warm smile. The she-cat may have been 'disguising a web full of dark lies', but that was no excuse not to be friendly. Who knows what those lines could mean, anyway!

oOo

"Come _on,_ Ravenpaw!" Shadowpaw meowed in exasperation. "We don't have all night! I want to meet the cats from other Clans!"

Ravenpaw had stopped to watch two cats - a RiverClan Tom and a ShadowClan she-cat - greet each other. She wanted to reassure herself that other cats said 'hello' the same way as her, so she wouldn't embarrass herself.

"Goldeneyes! It's been too long!" The she-cat declared, touching his nose with her own.

"I was just about to say the same thing to you, Moonclaw!" Goldeneyes purred.

"Let's go, Ravenpaw! It's not just Shadowpaw who wants to meet other cats!" Snowpaw, Ravenpaw's sister cried, nipping playfully at Ravenpaw as she bounced along.

"I'm coming! I was just watching Goldeneyes and Moonclaw!" Ravenpaw protested.

Snowpaw tipped her head to one side, her bright blue eyes - so different from Ravenpaw's golden ones - sparkling. "Who?" She asked.

"Nothing," Ravenpaw replied quickly. "Where are we going?"

Snowpaw gestured with her tail to a group of apprentices a couple fox-lengths away from them.

"Shadowpaw went over there," the white-furred she-cat explained. "So I assumed that we'd follow."

"Lead the way," Ravenpaw mewed.

oOo

 **Did you like it? This chapter is so long, and there's still more to come!**

 **See you next time with more POVs!**

 **Review!**

 **\- Girl with a Flower Crown xx**


End file.
